2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Group B
Group B of the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup is taking place from 8 to 17 June 2019. The group consists of China PR, Germany, South Africa, and Spain. The top two teams, possibly along with the third-place team (if they are ranked as one of the best four), will advance to the round of 16. Teams Standings In the round of 16: * The winners of Group B will advance to play the third-placed team of Group A, Group C or Group D. * The runners-up of Group B will advance to play the winners of Group F. * The third-placed team of Group B might advance to play the winners of Group C or Group D (if one of the four best third-placed teams). Matches All times listed are local, CEST (UTC+2). Germany vs China PR |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Gwinn |goals2 = |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 15,283 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Spain vs South Africa |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Hermoso L. García |goals2 = Kgatlana |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 12,044 |referee = María Carvajal (Chile) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Germany vs Spain |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Däbritz |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 20,761 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} South Africa vs China PR |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Li Ying |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 20,011 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} South Africa vs Germany |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–4 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Leupolz Däbritz Popp Magull |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 15,502 |referee = Sandra Braz (Portugal) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} China PR vs Spain |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 11,814 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Discipline Fair play points will be used as tiebreakers if the overall and head-to-head records of teams are tied. These are calculated based on yellow and red cards received in all group matches as follows: *first yellow card: minus 1 point; *indirect red card (second yellow card): minus 3 points; *direct red card: minus 4 points; *yellow card and direct red card: minus 5 points; Only one of the above deductions will be applied to a player in a single match. External links * * 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Group B, FIFA.com Category:2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Germany at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:China at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Spain at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup Category:South Africa at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup